The Cat Says It All
by FreddyJasonV
Summary: Zim's life changes as Dib turns him into a new being. An earth one. Can Zim reverse the change in time, or will he stay in his new form forever? Read and review please!
1. Caught and Changed

CAUGHT AND CHANGED  
  
Zim gulped as Dib raised the laser gun. It had been a while since the human had actually cornered him. Dib grinned and pulled the trigger. Zim ducked and lunged at him, knocking them both to the ground. Dib hit his head on the concrete ground and Zim whacked his skull on the alley wall. The Irken got up and bolted, Dib in tow. Dib raised the gun again and shoved a small chip in the barrel. He stopped and aimed quickly as Zim glanced back at him. He felt the gun dig into his arm as he fired.  
  
The alien fell to the ground as the chip hit him in the back of the neck. The changes happened almost immediately. The Irken shrunk till he was the size of a dog. Pointed ears replaced antennae and grew furry. Zim yelped as a green tail appeared. He looked at his hands and screamed. They were paws. His eyes grew wide as the changes stopped. Suddenly, hands wrapped around his middle. He struggled to swipe at the human with his spider legs and found that he couldn't. Dib pulled out a chain and tied it around his neck. Zim yelped as the human's fingers dug into his skin. His yelp came out as a pained mew. Zim froze and gulped. Dib laughed and set the alien down. He pulled out a small mirror and held it in front of Zim. The Irken's jaw dropped open and he howled. 


	2. Realization

REALIZATION  
  
Zim stared at himself. The Dib-human had turned him into a cat! Dib laughed and dragged the stunned Irken home. He let the Irken thump on each step and yanked the alien into his room, the green cat's claws scraping on the floor. Dib tied the leash to a desk leg and stepped back. Zim hissed and lunged for Dib's throat. "Row!" The Irken was held back by the leash and he fell to the floor. Dib giggled and crossed his arms. "Mighty Irken, huh?" Zim growled and lay down. It was useless to fight unless he got out of the leash. "Can't get out of your leash? Too bad. I'm not letting you."  
  
Game noises drew closer and Dib looked up. Gaz paused her game and stared at them. "Since when did we get a cat?" Dib glanced at Zim. "I, uh, just found him roaming the streets and, um, decided to bring him home." Gaz stared at him. "Whatever." The video game noises grew smaller and Dib turned to Zim. "How does it feel to be a pitiful, defenseless animal, Zim?" The Irken longed to strangle him. His new body contained both cat and Irken organs, mixed so that all worked functionally. His head still pounded from watching his body changed.  
  
Dib yawned and flopped down on his bed. "We'll begin the fun tomorrow. But for now, I'm going to bed." He turned over and Zim stood up. He quietly chewed on the metal, slowly and painfully breaking it. After several hours, the chain broke and it fell to the floor with a clang. Zim quickly turned to see if Dib had noticed. The human was still asleep. Quietly, Zim snuck out into the hall and descended the stairs. He explored the rooms, searching for a way out. A window to his left was slightly opened. Zim grinned. It was all he needed.  
  
He jumped up on the window sill and slipped under the glass. He leaped to the ground and jumped as a large shape leaped in front of him. The German shepherd growled threateningly. Zim gulped and backed up. Dib had obviously gotten a dog incase of escape. "MROAW!" The cat turned and fled down the street, dog close behind. The German shepherd barked as it chased the green cat around the town, finally chasing Zim back to Dib's house. It chased him into a tree and the window next to Zim opened. Dib stuck his head out the window and rubbed his eyes." Whasamatter?" The dog growled deeply and Dib noticed the green cat in front of him.  
  
"What the-Zim!" He grabbed the Irken around the neck and pulled him inside. "Nice job, Zeke!" He pulled out a carrier from under his bed and shoved the hissing cat inside. He latched the cage and kicked it. Zim was banged against the bars and Dib sighed in satisfaction. He yawned and clambered into bed again. Zim growled and let his claws out. He tampered with the latch and the door swung open. The green cat slunk out and peered out the window. Zeke barked wildly and scratched at the side of the house. A shadow loomed up behind the alien, hands raised. Zim's ears twitched and he whipped around. His body skidded across the floor.  
  
"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" Zim opened his eyes and meowed as a black collar was snapped around his neck. Dib dragged the Irken by the tail outside and whistled. A German shepherd bounded across the yard towards them. It stopped obediently in front of him and stood still as a statue. Dib held Zim in front of the dog. It sniffed him and Dib let go. Zim fell on all fours and froze. Was Dib going to sic the dog on him, or would he just let him go? "Zeke, I want you to follow the cat through town, making sure he doesn't try to leave. In the morning, bring him back to me. Now, go!" He kicked Zim and the cat rolled across the wet grass.  
  
The dog growled and barked. Zim took off. The German shepherd followed, pacing himself. He had a long night to go through. Zim leapt over a garbage can and zipped behind it. A second later, large paws padded up the alley. Zim's crimson eyes widened as the German shepherd lowered its head and sniffed. He forgot that dogs sniffed for their prey. The Irken shot down the street, leaving the dog behind. For now. 


	3. One Heck of a Night

ONE HECK OF A NIGHT  
  
Zim raced down the street, legs pumping. He had to get back to the base before the transformation was complete. Suddenly a dog shot out in front of him. Zim screeched to a stop. The dog glanced at him and ran on. Zim's ears perked as a door to his right opened and a girl stepped outside." Feels good to get fresh air." She froze, noticing the green cat. "Why, hello there." Zim stared at her. A calico cat rubbed against the girl's legs and a dog padded up beside her and barked. "Quiet, Pig. You'll scare the poor thing." Pig whined and strode back inside the house. The girl picked the alien up and went inside. A second later, a German shepherd raced up the street. The dog sniffed the ground and raised its head. The cat was inside that house. The shepherd barked and raced back to Dib's house.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Zim sighed and twitched his tail. "You're a funny looking cat. I've never seen a green one before." The girl petted his head and jumped slightly as the calico cat lumped into her lap. "Okay, Swift. I'll get you some food." She looked at the Irken. "Would you like some too?" Zim blinked and his stomach growled. The girl laughed. "I guess so!" She got up and left the room. The Irken sighed and stretched in satisfaction. He curled his tail around him and fell sound asleep. He was safe. For now.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Dib woke to the sound of a dog barking. He put on his glasses and glanced at his alarm clock. 6:00 a.m. Dib yawned and walked over to the window. Since he was still half asleep, he banged his head on the glass. "OW!" He rubbed his head and peered out the window. "What is it, Zeke?" The German shepherd barked and whined. Dib sighed and snuck down the stairs. He went outside and rubbed his eyes. Zeke wagged his tail and pulled on Dib's trench coat. "What? What is it?" Zeke barked and raced down the street, Dib close behind.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Margo, wake up!" Margo groaned and sat up. Something purred beside her and she looked down. The green cat was curled beside her. Margo jumped as thunder split the quiet air. Zim woke with a start and leapt into her arms. "AWW!" She cuddled him and set the alien on the floor. Zim watched her leave and turned around.  
  
"Am I insane?! I was sleeping with a human!" He followed her down the stairs and stopped at her feet. Margo opened the door and gently shooed the three outside. Pig raced around back, while Swift slunk under a bush. Not knowing what to do, Zim wandered into an alley. A shadow loomed over him and raised the gun. Zim came to a dead end and turned around. Suddenly something splattered against his side. He yelped as more hit his back. Zim turned around, searching for the attacker. Mud dripped from his fur.  
  
Zim fell forward as a well-aimed blow hit him in the back of the head. The Irken fell to the ground and slid a ways in the mud that had dripped to the ground. By now his entire body was covered in muck. "Fancy meeting you here, Zim." The alien's ears lowered. Dib. Paws held him to the ground as boots splashed in front of him. Zim growled and grew quiet as Zeke growled. "You know that collar I put on you? It's a tracking device." Zim hissed and tried to lunge at him. Zeke pushed more firmly on his back.  
  
"I was really hoping this would be more of a challenge." He bent down and grabbed the cat by the scruff. Zim yelped and stabbed his claws into Zeke's paws. The dog howled and leaped back, releasing the cat. Zim tore away, mud trailing behind. Dib wiped the mud of his glasses and crossed his arms. "Zeke!" The dog whined and hung his tail. Dib shook his head and took his dog by the collar. "Let's go find him. We'll find that alien no matter what. He can run, but he can't hide."  
  
Zim raced down the street, trying to get out of the rain. He was soaked to the bone and hungry. Mud still coated his fur in some spots. The Irken shivered and spied a curved rock. He darted underneath it and huddled in fear. When he was still fully Irken, he was the predator. But now that he was a cat, HE was the prey. The cat part of him wanted to lie down and fall asleep. Zim knew better than that. If he fell asleep, he could be caught in Dib's clutches again. He yawned and sat down. Something moved under him and he felt the ground give way.  
  
The alien was wept down a tunnel, mud following. He fell to the floor on his back and screamed as the mud flowed over him. It was packed in his nose and mouth, forcing him to choke. He struggled to roll over, but it was no use. He was stuck in a level tunnel, alone. He was trapped with no source of escape. The mud held him pinned to the floor. To his horror, it seemed to be slowly rising, along with rain water. If he didn't get out of here fast, he would die. His clawed at the mud, but his claws just slipped though the soft ground. His head felt dizzy and he fell asleep, unconscious. 


	4. Lost and Found

LOST AND FOUND  
  
Dib yawned and stopped by a mailbox. "How long yet, Zeke?" The dog sniffed a large hole and barked. Dib glanced at the hole. "You-you mean he's down there?" Zeke barked again. "But how?" He crawled over and felt his chin slam into the ground as his hand slipped on the mud. The mud slid down the tunnel and he heard it splat against something. A faint, weak mew rose up. Dib stood up, determined to find that little alien and destroy him. "Zeke, dig! We have to find him." The German shepherd barked and set to work. Dib took cover behind a tree.  
  
Zim lifted his head, barely keeping his nose and mouth out of reach of the mud and water. Mud fell onto his face and he looked up. A nose was slowly working its way down. Zim howled and fought with a new strength. He slowly pulled free of the wet mud and stood up. His entire body was wet, covered in mud, and he was happy. The dog sniffed him and barked. Zim suddenly wished he was still under the water, which had now covered his paws. The dog grabbed him by the scruff.  
  
Dib looked up as Zeke pulled up a bedraggled kitten out and dropped him. Zim coughed and lay still. Dib grinned and pat the dog on the head. "Good boy, Zeke. We have him cornered at last." Zim looked up weakly as Dib picked him up and threw him in a cage. He was exhausted from trying to get out. Now he wished he was still down in the hole. Zeke growled as he trotted along his master's side. Zim stared sleepily out at the night sky and felt the cage tip. He looked up and smiled.  
  
Dib had tripped and the cage door was hanging wide open. He streaked out and raced across the wet ground, paw prints showing. Dib looked up and growled. "RRR! Zeke, go after him! We can't let him escape again!" The German shepherd growled and took off after the green cat. Zim panted as he turned and headed straight for the dog. Zeke barked as Zim streaked between his legs and raced past Dib. He reached out and grabbed the Irken by his tail. Zim turned and scratched him across the face. Dib yelled and let go. Zim hesitated and tore across the park. He spied the rock, took a deep breath and plunged back into the half filled tunnel.  
  
Zeke ran up with Dib barely hanging on to his collar and Dib reached into the hole. He pulled up and shook the mud off his hand. "That alien's more deluded than I thought!" He turned around and grabbed the dog by the collar. "Listen Zeke. I want you to dig that hole until three of you could fit in there. Got me? I want him dead!" Zeke whined and began to dig. Dib stared at him hard, eye twitching. "Faster!" Zeke whined and dug deeper.  
  
Zim pulled himself out and took a breath. Zeke growled and snapped at him. The Irken was pulled under as his foot lost his balance on a rock that had slid down. Rain poured around the three. Dib shoved Zeke aside and stepped into the mud. He sank up to his waist and plunged his hands in. The hole was about four feet deep. Zeke barked and jumped in, scratching at anything that moved. Zim coughed as he pulled his torso up onto the bank. His body was heavy from the weight of the mud. Thunder rolled across the sky.  
  
Dib looked up and noticed the green cat clambering onto the bank. "OH, NO YOU DON'T!!" Zim turned and was pulled back in the hole. Dib gripped him around the neck. Zeke slid off the bank onto Dib's back and all three were pulled under. Zeke burst out and ran away from the two. Dib rose out and wiped the mud off his glasses. Zim gulped as Dib stared down at him murderously. Dib bared his teeth and tore the collar off Zim's neck, causing him to bleed. Zim yelped as Dib shoved him under the surface. As Dib pulled him up, he bared his claws. "You're insane Dib! Anything that you do to me will never hurt me! It'll just be a joke!"  
  
Dib glared at him hard and tightened his grip. "You're not getting away from me this time, Zim. That's why I led you here!" Zim stared at him, bewildered. "What are you talking about?!" Dib shook his head and pushed the alien back under. Suddenly a dark shape hurtled over him. The dog growled deeply as a girl raced up to him. "What do you think you're doing?" Dib glared at her. "This is none of your business." The dog growled and the girl punched him in the nose. Dib let go of Zim and staggered back onto the bank.  
  
"You broke my nose1" Margo raised another fist. "Any more?" Dib shook his head. "Now git!" Dib took off, leaving the girl and her dog alone. "Pig, save the kitten!" The dog barked and leaped into the mud. He pulled out a muddy kitten and set it on the grass. Margo lifted the lifeless kitten. Tears welled in her eyes. "Oh, you poor thing." Zim opened his eyes and mewed weakly. Pig whined as Margo rubbed his ears. "Come on, Pig. Let's go home."  
  
*****************************************  
  
After being cleaned up, Margo set the Irken's broken spine. "You poor thing. He really did a number on you." Zim whimpered as he remembered last night. Margo set him on the couch and sat down beside him. Suddenly she noticed a strange marking on his back. It seemed to be a gray colored circle on his back. "What is that?" Zim stood up on his hind legs. "M-my n-name is Z-Zim." Margo stared at him, wide-eyed. "You-you can talk!" Zim waved a paw. "Yes, yes." He stared at her hard. "You MUST take me back to the base. Immediately!" Margo slowly nodded. "Okay." She picked him up and ran out the door.  
  
After a few minutes, they came to the base. Margo burst in and, with Zim's help, found the lab. "Computer, create an antidote for code 0999!" A vial rose up beside the two and Margo handed it to him. Zim lapped it up quickly and dropped the vial. Something was wrong. He coughed and Margo dropped him. "I know, Zim. Isn't revenge sweet?" Dib stepped out from the shadows. He had been hiding there all along. 


	5. Transformation: Almost Complete

TRANSFORMATION: COMPLETED OR NOT?  
  
Zim glared in hatred. He was so close! He hissed quietly. "Who-who are you?" Margo stared at him, cautious and curious. Dib flicked his gaze to her. "Me? I'm Dib. And I suggest you put the Irken down." Margo stared at him, confused. "Irken? What's an Irken?" To her surprise, Dib started laughing. "Don't ell me you never told her your name, Zim!" Zim sat up. "Of course I did. You just wouldn't know it, human." Margo glanced at both of them. "Will somebody PLEASE tell me what's going on?"  
  
Dib smiled. "Gladly." He walked over and picked up the green cat from her. He set Zim on the floor and nudged him. Zim turned and bit his leg. Margo stared, still confused. Dib touched the markings on the cat's back and it glowed slightly. "As I thought. You'd better hurry, Zim. The transformation is almost complete." Zim bolted to his computer and typed in a code. He was punched onto the floor and Dib smashed the keyboard. "I told you, Zim. This is the end for you." He watched in amusement as the Irken turned and a crack emitted. Zim's lower jaw quivered and he turned away.  
  
Margo shoved Dib aside and picked the cat up. A piece of bone was protruding from his back. She gently tried to place the bone back and stopped as Zim yelped. Dib growled and pushed her. Zim landed on the floor, unable to run. Margo hit her head on the computer and yelled. Dib raised his foot above Zim and brought it down. Margo flinched as a crunch and a scream echoed throughout the lab. Blood flowed steadily onto the floor as Dib lifted his foot.  
  
Zim whimpered as his spine crumbled. Dib pulled out a carrier and kicked the Irken inside. Zim was in no mood to fight. His spine was broken, Margo couldn't help, and he was in Dib's clutches once again. He sighed in defeat and kept quiet as Dib walked back to his house. The second the carrier was placed on his desk, Dib reached inside and pulled the alien out. He placed a chain around his neck and pushed the alien onto the floor. Zim lowered his head and kept quiet even when Dib stepped on his tail. "Not so fast, Dib!" Zim looked up. Margo had climbed through the window.  
  
Dib reacted quickly and pulled out a dagger. He placed it against Zim's throat and shoved the Irken against the wall. "Nobody move, or I'll slit his throat." Zim gulped and edged slowly away. Dib glanced at him. "Where do you think you're going?" Zim grinned meekly. "Uh, nowhere." He sat down, blade still at his throat. Dib stared at him hard and pulled out a remote. He pressed a button and all went black in the room.  
  
Whew! This story's coming along great! I'm getting lots of reviews ( thanks to everybody who reviewed), and I'm getting lots of ideas. *clears throat* Well, on with the next chapter! P.S. Sorry the chapter was so short! 


	6. Let The Confusion Begin

LET THE CUNFUSION BEGIN  
  
Zim woke up and stretched. He yelped when he realized where he was. The alien was in a giant room. He had been sat in the middle of the room. A voice made him jump to his feet. "Welcome, Zim. I promised you the fun would begin today. But you probably didn't take my threat seriously." Zim turned around, searching for the source of Dib's voice. "You're not going to find me, Zim."  
  
The Irken growled and jumped again as several tubes rose up around him. He blinked, wondering what the Dib-human had in mind. "Run, Zim. I'll be watching your every move. If you don't, there'll be something waiting for you." Quietly he added," At every turn." Zim darted into the first tunnel and burst out into a lush, tropical valley. "What on Irk?" He trotted onto a thick log and sat down. A wind suddenly came up from under him and the log moved. Zim looked down and screamed.  
  
The Tyrannosaurus Rex stood up, bellowing. It glared at him with steely eyes and stomped towards him. Zim took off, T-rex at his heels. (And if anyone's seen Jurassic Park, you'll know Tyrannosaurs hunt by motion.) Zim fled through a herd on Gallimimus and glanced back. The brown dinosaurs ran to the sides as the rex raced towards him. He screamed and dove to the side as the clawed foot smashed down where he had been a second ago. Zim looked to his left and grinned. He dove under the root of a large tree and watched in anticipation as the T-rex's foot smashed down and growled.  
  
The dinosaur growled again and walked off. Zim sighed and crawled out. HRRRR. Zim looked up. A Velociraptor stared down at him murderously. He stepped back and tripped over something. He turned around and gulped. A dozen eggs, smashed. He turned back to the raptor and grinned weakly. He backed up and jumped as another raptor leapt out behind him. Soon enough, two dozen Velociraptors had surrounded him. Dib's voice washed over him. "I'll give you a hint, Zim. The next portal is behind the Pteranodon's back." Zim looked up as a shadow glided over him. The raptors suddenly leapt back. The Irken soon found out why.  
  
Talons closed around him and carried him into the air. The Pteranodon screeched and carried him up to its nest. Zim glanced up and noticed something glimmering above the flying reptile's back. He reached out, pulled the foot up and sank his teeth into it. The dinosaur screeched and beat its wings wildly. Zim was thrown into the air. He glanced down and noticed the raptors below him. He reached for the portal and found himself in a white room. "Careful which tube you pick, Zim. Two out of twenty have one way in, no way out." Zim gulped and looked around. He chose a tube with blue eagles on it and darted inside. He heard Dib laughing. And he knew he had run into the wrong tunnel. 


	7. Dragon Attack not kidding

TRANSFORMATION: COMPLETE  
  
Zim mewed and carefully stepped away from the portal. It shut with a bang behind him. The Irken slowly made his way through a jungle-like environment and stopped by a lake's edge. Something stirred beside him and he ignored it. Why not just give up now? Dib had won. He peered into the water, fish flitting by. The thing stirred again, smelling the animal beside her. Her jaws opened, fangs exposed, dripping with venom- filled saliva. Zim looked at the creature and screamed as the Komodo dragon snapped its jaws shut, catching his tail.  
  
He raced up a nearby tree and watched in terror as the dragon climbed after him. He leapt onto another tree branch and leapt to the ground. The alien leapt onto a rock in the water that was ice-cold. The dragon slipped into the water and swam over to the green cat. Zim pounced onto the dragon's back and onto shore. The dragon turned and headed after him, flicking its tongue. Zim fled through the forest, leaving the dragon behind for now. He made his way to a small stream and managed to catch a small fish. He ate it quickly, allowing the cat instincts to devour its meal. Zim looked up as a python raised its head to get a better look at him. He backed away and trotted down a path. The alien reached a small town and crouched at the edge of a hill.  
  
The Komodo dragon clawed its way over a boulder, sensing that the green thing was near. The dragon quickened its pace, noticing the smell of the creature in the air. It flicked its tongue quickly and headed down a small path.  
  
Zim crept into the town, mewing hopefully. A small girl noticed him and walked over. "Awww. Poor kitty. I'm gonna take you home and take care of you." She picked him up and carried him into her home. Zim looked around wildly and noticed a clock. He stared at it in disbelief. His time was up; the transformation was complete. Zim stared blankly, unable to process the thought. He was going to be a cat forever. Never again would he be an Irken. The girl set him down on her couch and walked away. Zim sighed and let the cat instincts take over. The cat part of him washed its face and body, then rested after the terrorizing adventure. Zim closed his eyes, dozing, as the girl came back in. She noticed the cat's tail where he had been bitten by the dragon. "Oh, no. A Komodo dragon bite. If it doesn't get treated soon, he'll die." She picked him up and raced off to the vet that lived a block away.  
  
The Komodo dragon slipped into an abandoned street, unnoticed by the heavy traffic on the other side. It growled and crept to a nearby building, also known as the vet's office to the townspeople. She waited by the door, tail thrashing. This green creature tasted delicious to her reptilian tongue. The dragon could hear noises inside, yowling and barking. The dragon lay down, waiting for her meal to come to her.  
  
**********************************************************************8  
  
Dib sat on his bed, grinning, while reading a magazine. Zim was gone, the world was safe, and he didn't have to worry about the alien again. He sat up, suddenly bored. "I wonder how my pet is doing. He might be dead or alive." The human turned on his computer and followed the cat's moves. He had faced a Komodo dragon, gotten bit, lived, got captured by a little girl, and was taken to the vet. Dib growled and took out a small whistle. He blew into it and watched the screen.  
  
Zim howled in agony, a piercing whistle in his head. It rang through his ears; the pain unbearable. Suddenly it stopped and the girl clutched him tighter. A man with a white coat on appeared at the doorway. "Miss Veronica Lifferan?" The girl slipped off her chair and carried Zim inside. After a while the girl carried the Irken back out and set him down on the doorstep. "Wait here, kitty. I'll be right back." Zim watched her close the door and turned back. He froze at the sight of the huge reptile.  
  
The Komodo dragon lunged at him, catching him with her claws. She roared and turned quickly after the fleeing cat. Zim leapt over a plank of wood and heard it smash as the dragon ran through it. He slipped into an open window and crept through the house. He heard the dragon roar as it stopped outside, clawing to get in. The dragon made it in and the chase resumed. Zim bounded up the stairs and into a cabinet. He glanced around, hearing the dragon's breathing, and clambered to the top. A second later, the cabinet smashed as the dragon came through. She growled and flicked her tongue, knowing that her meal was here somewhere. She turned away and sat down, waiting for her prey to get tired and finally succumb to her bite. 


	8. Saved by the Dragon

KOMODO DRAGON'S POISON  
  
Zim breathed heavily, watching the dragon flick her tail back and forth, tongue flicking in and out. He sat down on the wood and glanced around for means of escape. The only way out was the door, but the female dragon was there. He could feel his tail throb where she had bitten him. He felt a sudden tickling feeling in his nose and sneezed. The reptilian head turned and rose to face him. The Komodo dragon roared and lashed her tail out.  
  
The tip hit the Irken in the side, knocking him to the floor. The dragon lunged, pinning him under her giant forepaws. Zim howled as her claws dug into his side, causing him to bleed a little from the sharp tips. The dragon hissed, eyes burning with hunger. No way was she going to let her babies die from hunger. Zim extracted his claws and dug them into her muzzle as she lowered her head. She howled and let go, rubbing her face furiously. The alien fled towards an open window, leaped out, and landed on some telephone wires. He carefully clambered across them onto another roof and to the ground. Zim glanced around, searching for the giant lizard chasing him. The dragon was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly jaws slammed shut around him, enclosing him in the mouth of the mother Komodo dragon.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Dib paced his room, waiting for a new signal from the Irken. A beeping rang out and a small video appeared on his laptop. He raced over and grinned. A green cat had bolted up the stairs of a house, a Komodo dragon following, the cat getting stuck in a closet as the dragon smashed through, Zim racing across some telephone wires, leaping to the ground, and getting caught in the female dragon's jaws. Dib calmly walked over to his desk and pulled out a tranquilizer. He stepped over to his bed and pulled out a portable portal. He stepped in, sending him to Komodo. Dib raised the gun, cocked it, and followed the Irken's signal to end this once and for all.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Zim jammed his claws into the sides of the dragon's throat, barely preventing himself from getting swallowed. He could hear the dragon roaring in pain and frustration as she struggled to swallow him. Suddenly he felt something sharp press in front of him, nearly hitting him. The dragon roared and he could feel the vibrations as the dragon fell to the ground. He felt fresh air flow into the dragon's mouth as it was opened and sighed in relief. He felt his small, sticky body being pulled out and panted hard, due to lack of oxygen. He opened his eyes and yowled. Dib quickly clamped his hand around the alien's neck, choking off his screams. Dib shoved him into a small carrier, barely big enough for the Irken to move in. He carried the cat over to a small river and held him over it.  
  
Dib narrowed his eyes, watching the alien's feeble attempts to escape. He snickered and slightly loosened his grip on the cage, causing the alien to panic even more. Zim huddled with fear, eventually coming to s stop in the back. Dib leaned over the edge, holding the carrier out. Zim closed his eyes, trying not to look down. Dib slowly opened the cage door, carefully tilting the opening down. Zim opened an eye as he felt his body slide slightly. He screamed as Dib tipped the carrier the whole way and he slid out. His front claws caught the edge, barely hanging on. Dib growled and pulled out a gun. He held it to the alien's head. "Let go, or I'll end your life right now."  
  
Zim glanced down; the water was about 200 feet below. Zim gulped and turned back to Dib. He saw the Komodo dragon stir behind the human. She rose to her feet and slowly walked up behind the human. Zim mewed, afraid, and thrashed to pull himself back up. Dib pulled the trigger and the shot went wild as the dragon tackled him. Zim was thrown to the ground as Dib struggled to pry the dragon off. He groaned and stood up; watching as the reptile snapped her head forward repeatedly, trying to catch Dib's head in her powerful jaws. Dib screamed in terror as the reptile clawed his chest, struggling to make the usually-fatal-bite.  
  
The Irken leapt back as a small vial filled with a blue liquid rolled towards him. He rolled it over in his paws and growled. This was the antidote! Dib had it all along! He looked back up at the human/ reptile battle. The dragon snapped her head forward again, clamping her jaws on his arm. Dib screamed in pain and pounded on the dragon's neck. She hissed through her mouth, biting down harder. Suddenly, she let go and fled. Dib lay gasping on the ground, arm mangled from the dragon's jaws. He glanced at the Irken a few feet away and closed his eyes. He opened them again and watched as the cat got closer.  
  
"You. You had the antidote all along!" Zim narrowed his eyes, back arching. Dib slowly stood up and grabbed it away. "So what? The transformation's complete now. You're a cat forever." Zim hissed and swiped his claws across Dib's face. Dib screamed and slammed the back of his hand into Zim's chest. The Irken slid a few feet away and got up. "Give. It. To. Me. NOW." Dib pulled out another vial and poured it over the bite; it healed instantly. Zim lunged at him, yowling. The human stepped to the side and yelped as Zim sank his teeth into the back of his leg.  
  
Zim pounced at his fist, knocking the vial away. He bolted towards it, Dib in tow. Zim grabbed it in his teeth as he ran by and raced down a dock. He glanced behind him; Dib was at least five minutes away. He pulled the stopper out and lapped it up. He felt a slight tingle in his stomach and felt his body growing. The tail, ears, and paws disappeared as antennae appeared. Zim whipped around, hearing Dib's feet pounding down the dock. He growled, half-crouched from emerging from a cat body. Dib screeched to a halt and slipped backwards; he had leaned too far back. Zim glared at him, fists clenched, teeth bared. Dib quickly stood up, backing away slightly. Zim slowly rose into the air as his spider legs lifted him up, towering over the human.  
  
Dib let out a squeak and bolted back up the dock, Zim close behind. He glanced behind him and slowed down. Zim was.gone. He turned back around-and fell onto the wood from a hard punch to the lower jaw. The Irken towered over him, eyes glaring into his. Dib was paralyzed with fear as the alien glared down at him, non-blinking. He glanced around and curled into a ball, holding his breath. Zim yelped as a wave washed over them, knocking both underwater. Zim thrashed, managing to get upside-down. Dib glanced at him and swam to shore. He looked back in time to see the Irken pulling himself onto the waterlogged dock. 


End file.
